1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating panel system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to provide heat to a room in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating devices of conventional designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating devices of conventional designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing heat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,418 to Beasley et al discloses a Heat Exchanger Fin Element with Folded over Side Edges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,687 to Taziker discloses Space Heating Panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,288 to Neveux discloses a Radiator Especially for the Air-Conditioning System of an Automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,230 to Sakuma et al discloses a Heat Exchanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,886 to Kim discloses a Finner Tube Heat Exchanger. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,890 to Aoki et al discloses a Heat Exchanger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heating panel system that allows allowing a user to provide heat to a room in a safe and efficient manner.
In this respect, the heating panel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to provide heat to a room in a safe and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heating panel system which can be used for allowing a user to provide heat to a room in a safe and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of heating devices of conventional designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved heating panel system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved heating panel system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises of a heating element comprised of a hot water conducting pipe or steam conducting pipe or electrically heated hot rod is in a linear or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped configuration. The hot water or steam pipe is further fabricated of a rigid heat conductive metallic material. The hot water or steam pipe has an internal surface. The pipe can have a circular cross section or triangular or square or multi-sided cross section. The hot water or steam pipe also has an external surface. The pipe further has an input end and an output end. The input and output ends allow for the passage of hot water or steam through the internal area of the pipe. The heating element consisting of electrically heated rod is a metallic rod having a resistance. When alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) electromotive force (voltage) is applied at both ends AC or DC (as per the characteristic of the voltage AC or DC) current passes through the rod producing heat. Provided next is a plurality of similarly configured rigid fins. The fins are fabricated of a heat conductive metallic material. The fins are in a generally truncated teardrop configuration. Each fin has an aperture of the shape and size of the heating element. The aperture is located at the approximate midpoint of the fin or below the midpoint. Each fin aperture has an internal area. The internal area is sufficient to allow each fin to be snugly slipped over the external surface of the heating element. Each fin further has a flat interior edge. The interior edge is adapted to support an interior cover plate. Each fin has a flat exterior edge. The exterior edge is adapted to support an exterior cover plate. A pair of cover plates is provided. The pair of cover plates includes an interior front cover plate and an exterior rear cover plate. The cover plates are fabricated of a rigid heat conductive metallic material, usually sheet metal. Each cover plate has a generally rectilinear configuration. The rear cover plate is coupled to the exterior edges of the fins. The exterior edges of the fins are oriented toward a room interior away from an adjacent wall. The front cover plate is coupled to the interior edges of the fins. The interior edges of the fins are oriented toward the adjacent wall of a room. The interior edges and exterior edges are at an angle with respect to each other and thus exterior and interior cover plates are at an angle with respect to each other. In this manner inlet openings are formed. The inlet openings are of an enlarged size beneath the heating element and outlet openings. The outlet openings are of a reduced size above the heating element. In this manner the flow of heated air across the heating element is increased, due to venturi configuration. Further provided is a pair of end plates. The end plates are fabricated of a rigid heat conductive metallic material, usually sheet metal. The end plates have an internal surface and an external surface. A peripheral edge is disposed between the internal and external surfaces. The peripheral edge has a top portion and a lower portion. The top portion of the end plates has a flattened edge. The lower portion of the end plate has a curved edge. In this manner a generally truncated teardrop configuration is formed. The truncated teardrop configuration corresponds to the shape of the fins. Both end plates are approximately the same size and shape. Last provided is a heating liquid or steam source. The heating liquid or steam source has an inflow and an outflow. The heating liquid or steam source is configured to be easily connected to the pipe thereby providing a source of heated fluid for the system. Heat can be provided by passing electric current through electrically resistant rod.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heating panel system which has all of the advantages of the prior art heating devices of conventional designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heating panel system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heating panel system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved heating panel system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such heating panel system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a heating panel system for allowing a user to provide heat to a room in a safe and efficient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heating panel system comprising a linear or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped hot water or steam pipe, or electric hot rod. A plurality of rigid fins is provided. The fins have apertures. The apertures allow the fins to be positioned over the pipe or rod. Front and rear cover plates or rectangular shape are fixed over the side (vertical) edges of the fins so that the cover plates are at right angles to the fins. In this manner air chambers are formed having lower inlet openings and upper outlet openings. The inlet openings are of an enlarged size beneath the pipe or heating element and outlet openings. The pipe and heating element outlet openings of reduced size are above the inlet openings. In this manner the flow of heated air between the fins and across the heating element is increased with higher velocity due to venturi configuration.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.